Semiconductor power modules (semiconductor modules) have conventionally been thermally designed, for example, in the following manner: In order to cool a semiconductor power device (a semiconductor device which generates heat by the operation of a semiconductor power module and consequently the temperature of which becomes high) and keep the above temperature below the safe operating temperature of the semiconductor power module, the semiconductor power device is brought into contact with a package base material (a heat sink). Accordingly, in the case where a power module is constructed by using a plurality of semiconductor power devices, it is necessary to bring every semiconductor power device into contact with a package base material.
Furthermore, semiconductor power modules include a module configured so that a semiconductor power device and a control circuit for controlling the semiconductor power device or a passive component, such as a capacitor, are mounted on the same package base material. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a power converter (semiconductor module) 80 configured so that, as shown in FIGS. 24(a) and 24(b), a main circuit (semiconductor device) 83 and a control circuit 82 are contained in the same package 81. In the power converter 80 shown in FIG. 24(a), a plate-like shield 88 is inserted between the main circuit 83 and the control circuit 82, thereby blocking heat and electromagnetic noise both generated by the main circuit 83.
Patent Document 1 also discloses the following configuration: In a power converter 180 shown in FIG. 24(b), a U-shaped shield 188 is placed in the package 81 to section the package 81 into two parts. In this configuration, the shield 188 completely covers the heat-generating main circuit 83. Moreover, through holes are formed in the shield 188. A signal line 189 for electrically connecting the control circuit 82 or a passive component located outside the shield 188 to a semiconductor power device, a signal line 189 for supplying a control signal from the control circuit 82 or a passive component located outside the shield 188 to a semiconductor power device, or any other element passes through each of the through holes.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-235929